The Closet
by lrhaboggle
Summary: When one of Glinda's dresses goes missing, one of Elphaba's cloaks turns up. It also makes an appearance in a rather suspicious area. Glinda gets thrown under the bus and something entirely setting-appropriate follows. In short, morning Gelphie shenanigans.


"Glinda. What in Oz could possibly be vexing you at such an early hour?!" Elphaba finally snapped, having had to listen to three whimpers, seven growls and 14 dramatic sighs coming from her roommate. The blond was currently glaring into their shared closet.

"I can't find my dress!" Glinda replied before Elphaba could even finish the question, having only emitted all those noises in hopes of it finally catching Elphaba's attention so that she would have someone to complain to.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but which of the thousand dresses were you referring to?" Elphaba asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as Glinda continued to pout.

"The pink one!" Glinda replied, crossing her arms, displeased with Elphaba's tone.

"The pink one?!" Elphaba snorted incredulously. It took all her strength not to remind Glinda that every single little last dress she owned was pink.

"Yes! It was a very particular shade of fuchsia!" Glinda turned back to the closet with a frustrated wave of a manicured hand.

"A very particular shade of fuchsia!" Elphaba mimicked under her breath, in disbelief and amusement.

"I heard that!" Glinda snapped, still looking through all of her many, many pink dresses while Elphaba only sniggered in reply.

"Come on in and help me look for it!" the blond finally demanded, totally disappearing into the forest of pink. Elphaba gave another grim laugh before conceding, following her roommate into the whirlwind of skirt and dress, frills and glitter. It wasn't exactly Elphaba's idea of a fun or normal morning, but she had nothing else to do. Besides, maybe dress-hunting with Glinda would yield some minor amusement for her. So, while Glinda continued to rummage, Elphaba only smirked and began to look around the tiny closet, looking for a dress that looked out of place.

At last, some time during their crazy little dress hunt, Elphaba noticed something very much out of place and it was buried under six other dresses in the farthest corner of Glinda's side of the closet. What was it? Well, it certainly wasn't a fuchsia dress, that was for sure!

"Glinda?" Elphaba's low voice was thick with amusement as she bent over to pick up the buried object. "Might I ask what one of my cloaks is doing here?" sure enough, as Elphaba stood back up, in her hand was a thick black robe, very un-Glinda in terms of style. It would've stuck out like a sore thumb had it not been so buried...

"Oh, um, uh, it-it's nothing, I don't even know how it got there," the little blond stuttered. Elphaba raised an eyebrow, inwardly surprised at how embarrassed Glinda sounded, but Glinda had suddenly become very interested in her shoes. Elphaba made sure to put on a dramatic show of returning that cloak back to its proper hanger on her side of the closet (which was much smaller than Glinda's because Glinda had so much more clothing and it was all a lot... poofier. All Elphaba had were some thin, flat black cloaks. Not much space was needed for her, which was fortuitous because Glinda needed as much room as she could get).

"Ahhhh, there we go! Right back to where it belongs!" Elphaba declared loudly as she hung the cloak up. "Either way, I am glad to have found it again! Though I will have to do something about the flowery perfume and the glitter because of your dresses, Glinda..." Elphaba continued to underhandedly jab at Glinda and pester for an answer until Glinda's resolve finally broke down.

"Ok, ok! Fine! I admit it!" she cried, "I took your cloak then hid it under my dresses!"

"No, really?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I wasn't asking about that, I was asking why. Why did you steal it?"

"Well, because, well, because, well..." Glinda stuttered.

"Yes?" Elphaba crossed her arms and tapped her foot, but there was only amusement in her dark eyes.

"I may or may not have a kinda sort crush on you and I may or may not have stolen your cloak to kinda just, well, you know... Have you around?" Glinda grinned sheepishly as she stuttered through her question-like explanation.

For just a moment, there was only silence as Glinda's legs shook in anxiousness and Elphaba could only stand there, trying to process what Glinda had just told her. Although this confession of love had been somewhat surprising, Elphaba could not deny that it wasn't one-sided. On the contrary, she had harbored quite a few feelings of her own for Glinda, though she would've never dared tell. After all, close as they were, romance was still a whole other level, and how could someone as flawless as Glinda be ok with romantically pursing someone as, well, weird and green as Elphaba? But no, against Elphaba's wildest dreams, Glinda had just admitted to being a little bit in love with her too...

"Well, that's a great idea!" Elphaba broke the silence at last, voice almost trembling with excitement. "I wish I'd have thought of it!" she joked. Surprised at the joviality in the green girl's voice, Glinda tilted her head in confusion.

"You... like... me... too?" she muttered. The words weren't clear, but the message was. Glinda was in just as much disbelief that Elphaba loved her that Elphaba had been at the idea of Glinda loving _her_.

"Yeah, though I don't think I could get away with hiding one of your big dresses on my half of the closet," Elphaba continued to joke, gesturing to her small and dreary wardrobe. Glinda giggled, put at ease by this positive reception of her confession. But she still had to check...

"So you don't mind this?" Glinda asked, referencing her crush and gesturing between herself and Elphaba. Elphaba shook her head. "Are you sure?" Glinda asked again, still sounding a bit nervous and disbelieving.

"Will this prove it to you?" Elphaba asked. Then, without another word, she kissed Glinda. Glinda stood stiff as a board until the realization that her crush had just accepted her as a lover sunk in, then she was all too happy to return the kiss, sweet and deep.

During their little session, Fiyero happened to walk by the dorm and since he was their friend, he decided to take a peek in. When he saw them very busy with each other, he couldn't resist the chance to make a joke.

"Mmmm, two hot witches in a closet together? Delicious!" he wolf-whistled and tugged his pants.

"Fiyero! Get out, we're indecent!" Glinda squealed, pulling away from Elphaba in embarrassment and anger as Fiyero continued to laugh at them.

"Yeah, go bug somebody else! Or I'll hex you!" Elphaba snapped, then she began to mutter nonsense under her breath. It still scared Fiyero enough for him to leave immediately thereafter, but even after he had gone and had shut the door, Elphaba and Glinda could still hear him laughing.

Elphaba and Glinda were left in an awkward silence after that, still in one another's arms in their little shared closet.

"So, uh, should we go out now?" Elphaba asked, finally sounding sheepish and confused. Glinda nodded, subdued. Elphaba took note and guided her friend out. Glinda chuckled hoarsely.

"Guess qe just came out of the closet," she said. Elphaba stared at her in silence, then, for no real reason, she began to laugh, long and loud. Soon enough, Glinda had joined in and suddenly, all the awkwardness was gone. Glinda made to close the closet door then, but Elphaba stopped her.

"I know it's good to come out of the closet and be yourself," Elphaba said to a confused Glinda. "But I quite like it in there..."

"Likewise," Glinda's confusion turned to agreement and, with that, the two decided to skip their first class. It wasn't important anyway. Instead, they reentered the closet and made sure to shut the door with a firm, resounding slam.

 **AN: Oct 11 is National Coming Out Day. I'm wishing all my queer readers and writers a very gay day! (In both senses of the word). Sorry I didn't post this sooner, but I was busy all day and nearly forgot about this. Nearly. Also, forget how unlikely it is that Fiyero would've had access to their room. Just pretend it was a co-ed floor and Elphaba and Glinda had unlocked their door for the morning.**


End file.
